harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle of Hogwarts
First Battle of Hogwarts This page doesn't seem to be needed as Second Battle of Hogwarts has all the relevant information on this subject. --BogeyHex 21:10, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :When was the First Battle of Hogwarts? Plumber ::The "First battle of Hogwarts" is a term to refer to the battle of the Astronomy Tower (or Lightning Struck Tower) which resulted in Dumbledore's death. Lord Opeth 20:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Is Dolohov dead? Did Flitwick kill Dolohov or not? 13:23, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :I think that he did not. He only fell with a scream. During the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Kingsley also fell with a scream at Bellatrix hands. Flitwick may have created a spell like the one Bellatrix used on Kingsley, or casted the Cruciatus Curse on Dolohov, or anything else; remember Flitwick was a duel champion. Lord Opeth 20:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) victory song WE DID IT WE BASHED THEM WEE POTTER'S THE ONE, NOW VOLDY'S GONE MOULDY LETS HAVE SOME FUN!!!!!!! Lol—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Mainiac 1 (talk • ) }| }|}}. List of known participants and Suvivors? I think it could be interesting a list of people (by name) that batled and the ones who we known have survided. Also, does anyone remeber if any Slytherins fought for Hogwarts side? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bluelantern (talk • ) }| }|}}. :At least Professor Slughorn fought for Hogwarts. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 06:29, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::I believe that JK (in the recent PotterCast interview) mentioned that some Slytherins (none by name) returned with Slughorn at the end of the battle. JK said that Slytherins were pragmatic, with a greater sense of self-preservation, so left and returned with reinforcements. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:31, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Under combatants it says one giant participated. But didn't Grawp fight another giant? Gwenog Jones 20:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second. I read that same interview with JKR, and Slytherins were on Hogwarts' side. So, why are they listed under DSeath Eater side? On Death Eater side, it says several Slytherin students, which is wrong by itself. Only Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle returned. The rest left for reinforcements. I am deleting that part and moving Slytherin students to Hogwarts' side. --Arculus Ambleway 12:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Arculus Ambleway--Arculus Ambleway 12:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Fair quote, but JKR nonetheless stated very clearly that Slytherins left Hogwarts to gather reinforcements consisting of Hogsmeade residents and family and friends of students and teachers behind Slughorn. This makes contradictory information. If JKR contradicts herslef, the newest information is to be take as canon, according to Wiki: canon. Maybe some slytherins fought with and some against, but we dont know. All we know is what JKR said, so there you go. I wil change it so that there were Slytherins on both sides. Remember Phienas Nigellus said after the battle so its clear to everyone: Slytherin played its part in the battle. --Arculus Ambleway 09:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It's very possible that Voldemort is mistaken; he believes that the Slytherins left because they did not support Hogwarts, not because they were going to get reinforcements. I mean, if you weren't aware that they were coming back with support, what would you think if all the Slytherins left when Voldemort tells the students to leave?Hermeowone 23:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Anniversary Anniversary of the defiting of Lord Voldemort.Yay--HallieryElizabeth 01:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) yes grawp fougt a giant Dumbledore's Demise I have changed the description of Severus Snape's action resulting in the death of Albus Dumbkledore from "murdered" to "killed." It was made clear in "The Prince's Tale," and reiterated in the confrontation between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort that Snape's action was the result of an agreed-upon procedure between him and Dumbledore. "Murder" implies malicious intent; "kill" is neutral, and the act was, in effect, a mercy killing. ~~Squadron4959 24 January 2009 :I completely agree with your edit. Since the release of DH, most articles on this wiki have used the term "killed" when discussing Snape's role in Dumbledore's death, but this instance seems to have been overlooked. It's probably a hangover from the time between HBP and DH when it was still uncertain which side Snape was serving. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Death Eater support Where is the proof that the Death Eaters were reinforced by Aurors and Ministry officials? Thicknesse being there means nothing, as he was under the Imperius Curse. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. If this information cannot be verified, then it should be removed. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : The Ministry was split in Book 7. Some with Voldemort and some against. The ones who were against were sacked or killed. Some were Imperiused. People like Umbridge would likely have fought for the Death Eaters, especially if Pius was there. So, Ministry officials in the top Departments were with the Death Eaters. But I have a problem with Aurors supporting the Death Eaters. All Aurors, no matter what, know full well that the Death Eaters r the ones using the Dark Arts, killing Muggles and Muggle-born's, and would not fight against Hogwarts unless they were Imperiused and had a weak mind, which is unlikely on both accounts. That said, Aurors supporting the Death Eaters as stated in the first round section must be deleted. I also agree that it is not verified. Ministry officials are more likely. Arculus Ambleway 18:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Date of Battle Didn't the Battle of Hogwarts first start in the evening and draw to a close after midnight? I'm pretty sure it did, and if so surely the dates for the Battle of Hogwarts should be: May 2nd - May 3rd 1998 :It officially started at midnight, per Voldemort's ultimatum to hand over Harry Potter, and ended at dawn with Voldemort's death. Nick O'Demus 03:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) When did J.K.Rowling ''actually say that it happened on May 2? I have never read anywhere that it happened on May 2. :In J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::conflict She said it in the A Year in the Life documentary, which aired on TV in the UK in 2007, and was released on the Half-Blood Prince 2-Disc DVD and Blu-Ray: "Victoire, who's in the epilogue, was so named because she was born on the anniversary of the battle that finished it all. Which is the second of May, if anyone's been paying attention.". ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I haven't watched that part on my DVD yet, I prefer reading, so I've been looking for articles. : I think it started around 8:00 then at about 11:00 Voldemort stoped it for an hour to give people a chance to turn Harry in to the Death Eaters and then he turned himself in then he came back to life and he was carried out of the forest and got away under the invisibility cloak and then Voldy realized it and the battle went on and at dawn Harry defeated Voldy. Date of the destruction of Marvolo Gaunts ring. How is the date of the destruction of gaunts ring known? Also, is it the 16th, or the 26th of July, as an anon changed it to 16th and I do not know whether it is right or not. 02:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : Bumped 00:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think we can pin down the exact date of the ring's destruction, but Dumbledore and Harry went to visit Slughorn on July 12, 1996 (HBP4), and Dumbledore's hand was already damaged at the point. We also see Snape containing the curse in Dumbledore's hand shortly after the ring's destruction in DH33, and during the scene, Dumbledore instructs Snape to help Draco with the mission given to him by Voldemort, which presumably means that the ring's destruction preceded Snape's Vow to Narcissa. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Template Hello, I usually don't ask these types of questions, but what is the name of the template that you used for the BOH e.g.: infobox. --KiumaruHamachi 02:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi It is called simply "Battle infobox."--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''Send an owl!]]) 04:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks cuz i was looking for my wiki... i don't want to steal yours but i was looking use the word "Battle" in Wikia Templates Search. --KiumaruHamachi 04:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Dementors Did anyone get kissed by dementors ? And also, how did dementors “die” ? 02:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) No one knows if anyone was kissed by the dementors during the Battle of Hogwarts. J.K. Rowling has not confirmed that yet. I think dementors probably fade out somehow when their is no more despair to feed on but again, that is a question for J.K. Rowling. Gryffindor1991 03:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Deathly Hollows Part 2?? I keep seeing spoilers and pics from Deathly Hollow Part 2... has it aired yet? I'm confused... Buffymybasset-- 16:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Buffy! Things work a bit differently here than on the True Blood Wiki. We don't have spoiler warnings, or a time frame for releasing information. As soon as details or images from the film become available we update the relevent articles, regardless of weather or not the film has been released. Jayden Matthews 17:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Picture description Hey guys! I have a slight issue, though some may think it small. Under the Fall of the Dark Lord section, there is a picture of Voldemort standing in the Forbidden Forest with his Death Eaters. The caption underneath said photo states Voldemort and his Death Eaters after "Harry's Death". I think it more likely that this picture is depicting the scene where Harry willingly walks into the Death Eater's camp. I say this because they are all, Voldemort including, looking at something and the expressions are dumbfounded, because Voldemort came to the conclusion that Harry was not going to show up, claiming he was mistaken, and then Harry revealed himself. I couldn't figure out how to change the caption(the photo didn't show up in the editing page) so if anybody agrees with me, I think it should be changed. Thanks!Drummerwiz92 04:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) after a lot of thought i do agree because there is a look of surprise on their faces Jin kazama7 08:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I do not agree. As shown in the very first trailer for Deathly Hallows, Voldemort's expression does not look surprised or dumbfounded at all. The only time when it changed was when he turned around, somewhat of a smile was on his face, but it left. Also, I don't see the faces as nessesarily dumbfonded, but more waiting-in-anticipation... waiting for the answer. But still, it has been confirmed in the film that that picture does not occur at all, and by the time Voldemort has turned around to face Harry, Bellatrix has backed off. AlastorMoody 06:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Post Part 2 Trailer Changes I personally find all the added images since the release of the new trailer very irksome. Some are not in the right order or are duplicated later on in the article and do not match with the text they appear alongside. Also, the quote at the top of the article is taken from the trailer of DH part 2 and takes place in a context that is radically different from the way events took place in the book. Surely such a thing should be included in a page or section dedicated to differences between the book and the film or even a page depicting the film version of the battle while the primary purpose of this page, as with every other, should be to represent what took place in the book. The final fight between Harry and Voldemort looks to be very different in the film, therefore I suggest that any images or quotes from this fight be included elsewhere. : Disagree.. So what if the final battle was different in the films and let's face it: No one liked JK Rowling's book version of the final duel or at least not most of the people becaues the battle was only one paragraph long and two spells were used: expelliurmus and Avada Kedavra. The film version of the Battle has been suggested by the producers and Rowling has agreed on it (just like she has to agree on everything in the film series) and so it is counted as part of the Harry Potter series. The film version of the Battle is epic and is much better. — Firefox1095 — 01:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Hem, hem (imitating Umbridge voice). "Rowling's Word is Law." This is from the official policy page for the Harry Potter Wiki. While JKR may may approved or even made suggestions for the films, she did not write the scripts, therefore anything listed as canon universe from the films that is not corroborated in the books or in a public statement from JKR is a violation of HP Wiki stated policy. Personal opinions on version preferences are totally irrelevant. There is a section at the bottom of the page for differences in the film, and I believe that is appropriate, as it is titled that way. Oftenl8 18:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly. As the film contradicts the book in this matter, the battle in the catwalks/"let's finish this the way we started it"/courtyard cannot ever be considered canon. According to our canon policy, material from the films/games is only considered canon IF and only IF it doesn't contradict the books or Rowling's statements. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) 1997, not 1998. On JKR's site, you will find a family tree that says Fred died in 1997. Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts. So, the Battle of Hogwarts happened in 1997. I can give you the link, if you want. JKR has admitted that maths is not her strong suit. She forget that the Battle took place after New year. Harry was born on 31 July 1980, but the battle took place in May. --Rodolphus 17:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Ponyofishy 17:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ohh. Thank you! Quote at top Um. Where is this quote found? In my version(the American version) Harry and Voldemort duel in the Great Hall. There is no mention of both of them in the Astronomy Tower at the same time unless I missed it(unlikely) is it in a foreign version?. Please list page # if It is in American version thankS~~Kevin : It's from the trailer for Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Whether it actually appears in the film is TBD. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 05:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It's non-canon at any rate, as it doesn't happen in the book. Jayden Matthews 08:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 3 giants not 1 There were 3 giants participating in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hagrids half brother and 2 other giants controlled by the death eatters. They get their eyes scratched out by the hipogriff and thressels whilst Gwarp pummels them Btw when harry was uncouncious what was the baby like creature that Dumbledore said he could not help. What was that creature?...I had an inkling it was Volde...he who must not be named =P Thats because it was Voldemort. and you are correct about the giants.. Voldemort brought two and then Grawp was also there. Gryffindor1991 21:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Movie or Book? This topic seems to be describing the battle of Hogwarts in the movie, although there is a link to it from HP7 the book. I would guess so, because it is missing many crucial scenes (such as Ron and Hermione's kiss), and in many places seems to be an overview. Therefore, I would suggest deleting the link from the book's page, or creating a new page to link to the book. Voldemort's Spell In the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort casts a spell to defeat Protego Maxima. What spell does he use? Dement0r 16:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Lavender Brown a Casualty? Lavender Brown is mentioned as dead in the battle. Her fate was never confirmed, but when I saw the movie at the midnight showing briefly it shows Parvati Patil and Terawnley placing a black cloth over the body. This leads me to think it could have been Lavender as she is no longer seen on the side in the movie.